The present invention relates to a system for making composite blocks, each comprising a block body formed of mortar or concrete and a covering material such as a tile, natural stone or mortar sheet applied on the upper surface of said block body.
Heretofore, no system has been used at all to automatically apply covering materials such as tiles to concrete blocks, etc. Accordingly, because composite blocks are exclusively made manually with simple tools or some machinery, productivity is low. Further, without automation there is a difference in workmanship from person to person, which makes it very difficult to obtain composite block products of uniform quality.
A main object of the present invention is therefore to solve such technical problems as mentioned above by the provision of a system which renders it possible to automatically make composite block products of uniform quality with high productivity.
More specifically, the present invention provides a system for making a composite block comprising a block body formed of mortar or concrete and a covering material such as a tile, natural stone or mortar sheet applied to the upper surface of the block body, comprising in combination:
applicator means for applying an adhesive material to said block body or covering material,
pressing means for loading vibration and/or pressure on a composite block assembly comprising the block body and the covering material and the adhesive material disposed therebetween, and
finishing means for finishing the pressed composite block assembly into the composite block by passing it through a hole of a size substantially corresponding to the contour of the composite block; the hole being formed through a scraper made of a flexible material.